here we go again
by attack on underland
Summary: it is a sequel to his tears of darkness fall and while it loosely has much to do with the underland chronicles it does take place in the same universe


**see you soon**

**3rd person point of view **

"man these old things are creepy" said a worker bringing several large robotic animals most ruined some brand new but malfunctioning

"i remember the old place what was it called faz bear dinner or something like that" said one worker

"yeah one kid got killed right outside the place when i had my birthday there, poor kid we made fun of him and then he ran outside and that's when it happened and we were all yelling for cake" one of the workers said as shipped one more unto the truck that would bring them to a scrap yard

"yeah the creepiest one is the marionette" said one of the other workers

" i don't know these really old one are pretty scary" one of the other workers said there were about 5 workers in total

"that one guy who was working the night shift man he came in so confident and happy now he looks over his shoulder every 3 seconds"

"poor guy i wonder what happened to make so paranoid

"seeing one of these things alone is scary enough to make anyone paranoid imagine seeing one at night walking around" the men continued their conversation about the place and the animatronics but little did they know that they weren't the only ones interested on the animatronics.

a man in a long jacket and a blue mask with black tear stains going down it slowly walked towards them the men looked at this man in confusion

"um who are you you're not supposed to be you're not supposed to be-" and then the mysterious man snapped his fingers and all the men fell to sleep

"so easy" the mysterious man said he walked towards the truck and opened the door he looked at the labels looking for one specific one

"aw there you are" the man said as he found the animatronic he was looking for the marionette.

the man dragged the box with the marionette outside the truck and carefully opened it and to his surprise the marionette was positioned to look at him

"if you wish to attack me or scare me it shall not work for you are nothing more than a spirit" the man said to the marionette after he said this the marionette shifted around to where the man and it would be in eye contact "what do you know about spirits and the dead" the marionette said to the man the marionettes voice was two voices speaking at once a child and a man.

"I know much about spirits and while you and the other animatronics are spirits haunting the place where all of you died" shuffling could be heard from the truck and slowly and rigidly the other animatronics walked out of the truck and surrounded the man all staring at him waiting for the marionette to tell them if they should attack

"why shouldn't we kill you now" the marionette said to the man

"because my master is more powerful than you can imagine and he would be very angry if you were to attack one of his most trusted and valuable proxies" the marionette contemplated what the man said one of the animatronics the mangle got near the man ready to drag him off by his feet if the marionette ordered it

"you speak as if you are not human so I will make you this deal if you are human we will kill you if you aren't we shall hear what you have to say deal" said the marionette not noticing the dark form rising behind him

"puppet you should stay quiet for I have so much more power than anything you can do and so does my proxy" said the creature that had become known as slender man. the marionette turned around to see a man about 30 feet tall looking down at them all

"now that have your attention allow me to explain to you that if my proxy were not to have freed you ,you would have been scraped and turned into spare parts and I can spare all of you this fate but only if you come with me" slender said

"and why should we " the marionette said

"because my words are never to be taken lightly and I would never go to this much work to get you just so I could kill you" the marionette contemplated this for a second

"i accept but only if me and the rest of the animatronics get to visit this restaurant occasionally"

"every night you may come here or go anywhere in all of time from this establishment to one 50 years in the future you may go where ever you want"

"then we have ourselves a deal" said the marionette

"then we shall take our leave" and slender teleported all the animatronics back to his mansion while he and the man stayed

"why are we still here master should we not return to make sure hostility's are prevented between the animatronics and the rest of us" said the man looking up at slender man

"I will return but i want you to go find a cult"

"why, what does a cult have to do with anything master"

"that i will not tell you but i need you to find them and then inform me about what they are doing"

"yes master"

"they are in new York they are distinguishable by a red z painted on their head"

"yes master"

"now go" and slender sent off his proxy known as eyeless jack

* * *

><p><strong>new York city eyeless jack pov<strong>

i had been in new York for about three days now i had been searching it for a member of this cult all day and night occasionally going out to kill so i may gut them and get there kidneys or livers or sometimes hearts and it did not take long before these murders were reported on the news and i was nicknamed the modern jack the ripper the media ignoring the fact that jack the ripper fussily only killed prostitutes and was in England not America but at least they got the jack part right. right now i was at a grocery store buying some tools and such when this young child ran up to me and pulled on my jacket

"you look weird" the young child told me it was true i was wearing my mask which was both scary and weird looking it was blue with black tearstains going down it, it had holes so people could see your eyes but instead of seeing eyes people just see darkness and it indeed made many people in this store cautious of me. i saw a woman a man and another girl older than the one who walked over to me coming in my direction. when the woman got here she picked up the young child and held her while the man looked at me trying to contemplate why i would wear mask in a grocery store the girl who was with them hid behind him afraid of me " im sorry this happened i hope she did not offend you at all"

"she did not offend me just pointed something obvious out"

"well anyways my name is George this is my daughter lizzie my wife grace and our very young daughter" said the man pointing to each of his family members this made me consider taking another route to find this cult

"have you seen anyone with a tattoo on their face that has red z on it?" i said with almost no care in my voice

"yeah there's this one guy shouting about this awakening god that will rule us all and such most people " the man was about to continue but i left before he could i ran to central park with very little information it was foolish of me to do but i needed to know something. i got lucky and found this man he was shouting random things about their god and random things about false gods and how all religions are false and such he finally said something interesting and shouted an address and told them that if anyone was interested to go there and listen to their prophets speech and a ton a bull shit like that and of course i was interested.

* * *

><p>when i got there i saw a red z painted on a rusted door a man was outside greeting each person saying that they will see the truth tonight and such when i got in i saw a surprising amount of people and then i noticed them. there was a stage and on top of this stage were about 5 young women each not dressed at all the red z tattooed all over their body's and a man wearing black and red robes standing atop the stage. WELCOME FOLLOWERS AND SOON TO BE FOLLOWERS WE ARE HERE TODAY BECAUSE ME YOUR PROPHET WILL BRING BACK OUR GOD WITH THE SACRIFICE OF THESE YOUNG WOMEN!" the man screamed making the hole room silent<p>

"NOW I WILL LIGHT EACH ONE ON FIRE AND WHEN ALL ARE IN ENGULED IN THE FLAMES OUR GOD WILL BE REBORN FROM THEIR BURNING FLESH!" members of the cult cheered and began chanting an old language that i had never heard before. the man began to cover the woman in oil enough to make them burn each one they looked so happy and grateful almost like they had no problem losing there lives and after each one was covered in oil the man grabbed a torch and slowly lit each one on fire they did not scream only join in the chant. i watched as the woman were entirely engulfed in flames ad their skin became charred but very slowly i saw something forming at their feet. not long after they were all engulfed in flames did the smoke and fire create a funnel shape around their body's and a thousand screams could be heard as a form slowly absorbed the funnel. i couldn't even believe what i saw at first i thought it was the devil but then i realized that i had heard of this creature before the lord of all evil and corruption more powerful than anything that has ever existed the creature who has seven mouths and each one speaks a different tongue and the seventh will one day sing the song that will end all life as we know it his name is **_zalgo. _**zalgo walked looked around looking at all of his followers and the he stopped and stared at me

"i see that slender man still sends his puppets to do his dirty work" said zalgo his voice was croaky and old yet it still could terrify anyone who heard it. and suddenly i was on stage all eyes on me zalgo looked at me almost like he was reading my history itself

"its nice to see one of you its been so long since i last saw one of you what was his name i thing it was jack the ripper and must i say you and him have quite a few similarity's but you know what its not eyeless jack im interested in its gregor, gregor the overlander" zalgo said beginning to gain a somewhat British accent and as for the name he mentioned gregor it sounded familiar but i cant figure out why. zalgo suddenly grabbed by my throat and stared into the void that were my eyes

"yes this will make for quite a worthy trophy" zalgo said and then he pulled off my mask and then stabbing me with his fingers which were like knives. black liquid came out of my wound and covered zalgos hand i needed to do something but what. then i remembered that i could do a similar teleport to slender man but mine usually drains my energy to a point where i will almost pass out but at this point i was willing to try anything. i began to focus on a single point and though of myself being there and then i was in darkness

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person point of view <strong>

after slender brought all the animatronics to his mansion they began to walk around the mansion never speaking to anyone eyeless jacks disappearance was noticed but not cause for concern of course there was a problem that required slender mans attention

" i understand that some of us have been attacking and harassing each other" slender man said to everyone in the room which was everyone who lived in the mansion but before slenderman could continue he was interrupted by eyeless jack appearing in the room black liquid gushing out of his chest and his mask missing. everyone's eyes were trained on him staring waiting to see what was about to happen. eyeless jack had no words to describe what had just happened so he only said three words

"zalgo has returned" and then he fell unconscious


End file.
